Parallels unite
by WeepingAngel73
Summary: 10 and Rose have been separated for 2 years and he misses her. Is it possible can Rose have possibly found a way back and will 10 help her.
Rose had been on this world for 2 years now. She and the Doctor had closed the rift that the Daleks and Cybermen had opened between her world and this one. Her father had appeared in the rift seconds before it swallowed her, he transported her to safety. Back to his home and to her mother Jackie. But it wasn't their home, it was his. On her world her father had been killed when she was a baby. On this one she hadn't existed until now. The Jackie Tyler of this world had been updated to a Cyberman and died when the rift closed, now she, Rose Tyler, and her mother Jackie Tyler were living with her father on his world. Jackie was happy, she was back with her husband and she had Rose. But Rose was not happy here, she belonged with him.

In another life maybe she would have been happy, but she wasn't now. She spent every waking moment in what was left of the Daleks control room trying to figure out how to open the rift again, she had to send a message and tell him she was ok. If she could get off this parallel universe and back to where she belonged and with whom then she'd be happy.

"Rose," said a voice  
She turned to see her father in the doorway  
"Hi dad" she said forcing a smile  
"Rose why can't you just accept that you can't leave here"  
"Dad I can't I don't belong here, there has to be a way"  
"There isn't Rose, you're stuck here"  
"I won't accept that, I don't belong here I don't exist here"  
"Of course you do, your mother is here"  
"She existed before, Rose Tyler was a dog not me, I belong with the Doctor I have to find a way to get back"  
"Rose he told you there was no way back"  
"No he didn't, he said HE could never return he didn't say I couldn't find him"  
"But Rose"  
"Dad just leave me alone, I'm happier here, if I come home I only cause you and mum to fight"  
"But your mum misses you"  
"No she doesn't dad, she got used to me not being there when I was with the Doctor, besides she has you now"  
"Rose"  
"Dad just leave me alone" she said and turned away from him  
She heard her dad sigh and then footsteps fade away. She went back to the computer screen, it kept asking for a password, she tried all sorts of words but nothing was accepted. She'd been sitting at this console for months. Sometimes she wished Mickey were with her, he was such a computer whiz, and he'd have cracked the code. She leant against the old chair and stared at the flickering screen, when she'd found this room it had taken her nearly a year to get power to all the consoles. It had taken another 6 months to figure out how to use the consoles since then she had explored the memory until she found a mention of the rift now she was trying to access it. She had tried to think of words that could be connected to the rift and what the rift could do. When that had failed she tried typing in words connected with the Doctor but nothing had worked, for the last 3 weeks she had just typed any word she could think of in the hope that she might get lucky but she hadn't. She was running out of ideas but she had to keep trying she had to open this file.

She wondered what the Doctor was doing now, had he got himself another companion, had he forgotten about her. Was she wasting her time trying to get a message to him? She knew the answers to her questions. He probably had got another companion, but she knew he could never forget her. She tried to remember what he had told her about the Daleks. She grabbed a pen and paper and started jotting down everything she could remember.

The Doctor had found a new companion; he'd had 2 since Rose. Martha and Donna. He and Martha had saved the universe, and then she'd left to help her family and the rest of the world recover. Donna had travelled with him for a while, and then he met up with Martha again. He'd got a message from an old friend 'torchwood' needed his help. He arrived in Martha's time at the Cardiff office of torchwood. Captain Jack Harkness was there to meet him. He took him and Donna to meet the rest of his people and there she was.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
"Good to see you too Doctor" said Martha, she rushed forward and hugged him, she hugged him like Rose used to. He hugged her back but his thoughts were suddenly full of Rose. He only hoped she was alright, the one time he managed to send a message to her, he couldn't tell her what he wanted to. He let go of Martha  
"So you work for Torchwood now" he said  
"Yes, I met Jack about 6 months ago"  
"Doctor I didn't ask you to come because of Martha" said Jack suddenly  
"Then why did you ask me?" he said turning to face Jack  
"Over here" he said and led the Doctor to a strange looking console  
"That's a Dalek console," said the Doctor  
"It was left over from the war, we found it and bought it back here"  
"You linked it to a power source"  
"Yes we did, but couldn't figure out the system. Nothing happened until a month ago, words started appearing on the screen but we can't type anything we can't get the keyboard to work"  
"Do you know where the twin console is" said the Doctor sitting in front of the screen, it was blank  
"Didn't know it had one" said Jack  
"It does, all Dalek consoles are connected to a twin"  
"Where would that be" said Donna coming up to stand next to him  
"Where-ever the Daleks where before they opened the rift" he said, as he said it a smile spread across his face  
"You know something," said Jack "I knew you would"  
"If I'm right this consoles twin is on earth in a parallel universe"  
"So there's still Daleks out there," said Martha  
The Doctor shook his head but the smile never left his face  
"Jack where are the words that appeared on the screen"  
Jack leant over him and pressed a button on the console, the screen in front came to life and words started scrolling on the screen quicker than anyone could read, except him.  
"I knew it, I knew she'd find a way oh you clever girl, you clever girl I knew you'd find a way" he said so excited, he started to laugh as he read the words.  
"She's trying to find the password to open the rift, she's trying to come back to me"  
"You know who is typing all this stuff" said Jack  
"Yup and so do you Jack"  
"Who"  
"Doctor you're talking riddles" said Donna  
"Mmmm yes maybe I am" he turned to Jack  
"We need to get this console to accept a foreign keyboard, I've got to tell her not to open the rift"  
"Doctor who is it? Why do you insist I know who it is"?  
"Think Jack, look at these words and think, who would use these words"  
Jack stood behind the Doctor and a grin spread across his face  
"It can't be, it can't be, she died when the rift closed, she was pulled in"  
"No, her father appeared in the rift and took her to his world"  
"Doctor who are you talking about?" said Donna and Martha together  
"Its Rose, my Rose" he said barely audible  
"Who"  
"Its ROSE" said Jack laughing  
Martha stepped to the side of the Doctor  
"I thought you said she was stuck in a parallel universe and could never get back"  
"No I said, I could never return, its looks like my Rose has found a way"  
"But Doctor if she opens the rift"  
"The universe will implode, but it's my Rose, if there's a way to get her out"  
"Doctor we can't let her open the rift, we'll never be able to close it again"  
"Don't you think I know that, I need to tell her, to explain"  
"But we've tried everything in the Torchwood Institute to get this thing to accept a keyboard but it won't"  
"We need a computer genius"  
"You're a genius Doctor," said Donna  
"In many ways its true I am, but computers on earth always get me. I need the best"  
"And who would that be, I've already had all the Torchwood computer geeks here and no-one can make it work"  
"I know one person, Mickey"  
"Mickey who?" said Jack  
"He was with me and Rose when we fell through the rift the first time, before I closed it"  
"Where is he?"  
"I don't know, but the TARDIS can find him"  
"The TARDIS"  
"Mickey travelled with us, she can find him" he turned to Donna  
"Ready for a trip" he said and headed to the TARDIS  
"Donna" he said as he realised she wasn't following him  
"I'll wait here"  
"Jack ok, if she stays here til I return"  
"Of course" said Jack  
The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS  
"Doctor can I?" said Martha suddenly  
He turned to look at Martha  
"For old times sake, one last trip" she said smiling  
"Come on then" he said smiling  
Martha turned to Jack  
"Go on" he said  
She smiled and ran to the Doctor and stepped inside the TARDIS. She closed the door and looked around  
"It hasn't changed a bit"  
"Never will, I like her like this" said the Doctor  
He tapped in something to the TARDIS console. Then waited, a few minutes passed and then the TARDIS started to de-materialise.

"Where are we going Doctor?" asked Martha  
"I have no idea, I just instructed the TARDIS to find Mickey"  
Martha grabbed a handrail as she felt the familiar shuddering of the TARDIS and she travelled through space.  
"You alright" said the Doctor  
"Forgot what this felt like" she said smiling

After a few minutes, she remembered how to balance herself while the TARDIS was moving, and let go of the handrail. She moved around the TARDIS console room, she noticed a jacket neatly laid over the back of chair in the corner; she went to pick it up  
"Leave that alone," said the Doctor, a little more harshly than he meant  
"Sorry it belongs to Rose, she left it there"  
Martha nodded, she knew when she had travelled with him that there was a connection between him and this Rose that she could never understand. She loved the Doctor, she had from the minute she met him but she left, he could never love her. The TARDIS suddenly began her whining noise  
"She's landing," said Martha  
The TARDIS materialised, the Doctor opened the door.  
"Where are we?" said Martha  
"Australia" said the Doctor pointing to the Sydney Opera House  
"So now what? How do we find this Mickey?"  
"We don't he's close, the TARDIS knows where he is we just wait"  
"For how long?"  
"Not long, Mickey will find us. She would have sure he heard her" he said lovingly touching the TARDIS  
Was it her imagination or could she hear the TARDIS, it sounded like a cats purr.  
"How about a cup of tea?" he said  
"What?"  
"Tea, look " he pointed to a snack van  
"Sure ok" she said laughing  
He gave her some money  
"Mines white 2 sugars," he said  
"Nothing changes," she said as she walked towards the snack van

Martha got the teas and was walking towards the TARDIS, when she heard running footsteps. She turned towards the sound and saw a young black man running towards the TARDIS.  
As she reached the TARDIS she could hear the black man talking to the Doctor  
"I knew it was, I heard the engines and I knew it was you" he puffed  
"Hello Mickey" said the Doctor  
"What are doing here Doc?" he asked  
"Looking for you" the Doctor looked up as Martha reached them  
"Martha this is Mickey"  
"Hi" she said and handed the Doctor his tea  
"How's he going to help us contact Rose, he's a kid"  
"Rose, what does she mean?"  
"Mickey it's a long story, I need your help"  
"If its got something to do with Rose then count me in" he said and walked into the TARDIS  
Martha followed him in the Doctor behind her. He closed the door and headed for the console. He entered the return co-ordinates and the TARDIS shuddered as she moved through space. Mickey turned to the Doctor  
"So what's going on? What did she mean contact Rose?"  
"I'll explain later Mickey, right now we need to go back to Cardiff"  
"What about Rose?" he said  
"When we land," said the Doctor  
Mickey sighed and leant against the wall of the TARDIS, she hummed as his skin touched the bare wall  
"Hello old girl, how are you?" he said without thinking Martha heard the TARDIS humming again, as if it as was talking to Mickey  
"I promise I'll look before I leave," he said  
The TARDIS hummed again  
"Of course I won't forget, have I ever forgotten you?" he said in such a loving tone  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Martha  
"The TARDIS"  
"You're talking to a machine," she said  
"The TARDIS is not a machine, she's more than that she's alive" said Mickey  
"Yeah ok" said Martha "whatever"  
"Have you never heard a whispering in your head?" said Mickey  
"Nope"  
"How long have you travelled with him"  
"Just over a year before I left" she said  
"And in all that time she never spoke to you" said Mickey  
"Mickey that's not fair, you know why the TARDIS talks to you"  
"I know Doc, I'm one of the honoured few"  
"Apart from time lords she's never talked to anyone else, only you"  
"Rose was part of her for while, they were connected"  
"Me I only fixed a couple of dodgy circuits," said Mickey with a smile  
"For which she will always thank you," said the Doctor  
"So what was she saying to you?" said Martha  
"Oh there's a couple of circuits that keep malfunctioning, she wants me to see if I can fix them"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said the Doctor  
The TARDIS hummed, the Doctor frowned and Mickey laughed  
"Will someone let me in on the joke" said Martha  
"The TARDIS says she didn't tell the Doc about the circuits because he made them malfunction in the first place"  
Martha giggled. She heard the TARDIS hum as she materialised.  
The Doctor opened the door and they were back where they started in the torchwood institute.

"They've only just left," said a voice  
"The TARDIS travels in time," said Jack

Mickey stepped out of the TARDIS.  
"So Doc I'm here now tell me what's this about contacting Rose"  
The Doctor took him over to the console  
"That's Dalek technology" he said surprised  
"Yes we found it but can't get it to work," said Jack  
"The Doctor says you can"  
"I've worked with Dalek tech before" he turned to the Doctor "What has this got to do with Rose?"  
"Look" Jack switched the console on and the words scrolled across the screen  
"Its still connected to its twin console" said Mickey  
The Doctor nodded  
"Look at the words, it's Rose," he said  
Mickey studied the words; sure enough they were words that only someone that had travelled in time and space would know.  
"It looks like she's trying to access a specific file," said Mickey  
"She's trying to re-open the rift," said the Doctor  
"How do you know that?" asked Mickey  
"Because I know my Rose," he said  
Mickey nodded it certainly did look like Rose was trying to crack a password.  
"What have you tried to connect to this console"?  
"We've tried every kind of keyboard we could find, nothing works," said Kimi, the Cardiff Torchwood computer whiz  
"Well it won't you need Dalek technology or something better" said Mickey and looked at the TARDIS  
The Doctor saw the look on his face  
"You want to link the TARDIS to this thing"  
"You want to contact her don't you, to warn her"  
"Of course I do"  
"Then get me a cable to link her to the console, if I can link the consoles maybe I can stop her from finding the password"  
The Doctor took a deep breath  
"Alright but will I be able to send her a message"  
"If I can restore the link yes"  
The Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS. Mickey turned to Jack  
"I need a laptop, but it might get fried" he said  
"Kimi" said Jack  
"I'm on it, let me transfer some data" she said and went to her workstation next to Mickey. She wired up a laptop to the torchwood mainframe and started to transfer all the data from her laptop.

Rose started tapping in some words again, hoping against hope it would work. She didn't want to completely open the rift; there must be some way just to make a little hole big enough for her to transmit through. She'd managed to get one of the transporters to work that her father had used to pull her from the rift. She could transport herself to different area of the Dalek control centre, she was pretty sure that she would be able to connect the transporter to the TARDIS' homing signal. Since she looked into the heart of the TARDIS she knew things that even the Doctor didn't know about the TARDIS, she had been part of it. She looked into the vortex, when the Doctor pulled her out a small piece of her was left behind. She was part of the TARDIS.

After what seemed like hours Mickey worked away, he connected the TARDIS to the Dalek technology. He kept tapping what looked like gibberish into the laptop and suddenly the console sprung to life  
"I did it, oh my god I did it," he screamed  
"Can you talk to her?"  
"Not yet but I have access to the Daleks program for opening the rift"  
"Do not open it," screamed the Doctor  
"I'm not I'm looking for a way to maybe bring Rose through"  
"Do you think we can?" said the Doctor  
"Its worth a look isn't it" said Mickey

The Doctor said nothing; he walked back to the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. He picked up Rose's coat from the chair, it still smelled of her.  
"I'm coming to get you Rose, I promise"

Rose woke with a start. She could have sworn she heard the Doctor's voice; it was the first time in 2 years. She looked around her, he wasn't there.  
"Doctor where are you?" she said out loud  
She looked at the screen and noticed some words on the screen that she hadn't typed.  
"What the hell?" she said looking at them  
She continued typing in words she connected with the Daleks; she suddenly jumped as the usual message changed on the screen. For months it had said  
'Password DENIED'  
It now said  
'Password change AUTHORISED'

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed as more words scrolled across her screen as if someone else was typing. She read the words and began to remember them, they were familiar. But who was writing them. For months she had tried to gain access to this file and now someone else had somehow beaten her to it and had changed the password. She read the programming code as it was entered and suddenly recognised the code.  
"Mickey" she screamed  
How the hell was Mickey typing on her console, he was on her world with the Doctor.  
"That's it he's with the Doctor, it's the Doctor," she said  
For some reason, she typed a message on her console, she didn't know if it would work but if it really were Mickey he would know it was her.

"Its Rose" screamed Mickey as he read the words that appeared on the screen  
"Its really her"  
"How do you know for sure?" said Jack  
"How do you know it's not someone else"?  
"Because she's the only one I ever told that" he said and nodded to the words that now scrolled across the screen  
'Still having nightmares about shop dummies chasing you'  
"What does she mean?" asked Kimi  
"I'd rather not say," said Mickey going red  
The Doctor came back out of the TARDIS.  
"Doctor its Rose, Mickey is sure"  
"Ask her something that only she would know," said the Doctor  
"Like what"  
"Ask her if she remembers what she bought Jackie in the market on Kelgar 3"  
"Ok"  
Mickey typed in the question  
Rose smiled the Doctor was testing her, she typed her reply  
"It was a weather predictor made from some kinda weird stuff and it was Kelgar 2"  
"Its her" screamed the Doctor  
"Let me talk to her" he said  
Mickey nodded and moved out of the way, the Doctor sat down and typed a message  
"Rose you cannot open the rift, we can't close it again I can't come for you"  
Rose read the message  
"I can get back to you, I need to know how to make a temporary rip in the space time continuim, I think I've found a way" she typed  
"Even a temporary rip is risky, if I can it will only be a few minutes before it closes its too risky I won't let you risk your life"  
"I have no life here, I don't exist," she typed back  
"I won't let you do it, I won't let you risk your life," he typed  
"Its my life to risk, I knew there was a way back"  
"No Rose I won't let you"  
Mickey was reading over his shoulder  
"Doc its her choice if she wants to risk, can't we try?" he said  
"If it doesn't work her atoms will explode over time and space, I'm not risking her"  
"Its her choice Doctor, she wants to come back"

Rose was angry she thought he would help her, but he wouldn't. She got up from the console and walked round the room. She refused to look at the console, she knew both the Doctor and Mickey were typing but she didn't understand why they wouldn't help her.  
"You have created a tear in the parallel universe, I might be able to bring you back" said a voice in her head  
"Who are you?"  
"Remember Rose Tyler you know me, I cannot speak my name you must trust me"  
Rose tried to remember where she had heard that voice, so gentle, so kind and trusting. She knew the voice  
"Who are you?" she asked again  
She heard a low humming noise and suddenly remembered who was talking to her  
She ran to the console  
"No you must not tell the Doctor you can hear me"  
"Why"  
"He will try to stop me, you are part of me Rose Tyler without you I am dying I must try"  
"Be careful, don't do anything to risk yourself," she answered her  
"It may take some time the tear is not yet big enough but it is growing," said the TARDIS in her mind

The Doctor suddenly turned to look at the TARDIS.  
"What's wrong Doc?" asked Mickey  
"I thought heard something"  
"Imagination" said Jack "can I say hello"  
The Doctor moved out of the way, he walked over to the TARDIS and touched her. She seemed far away.

Jack typed in a message  
"So nicked any barrage balloons lately" he typed  
Rose giggled  
"Jack" she typed  
"Its me, Rose if there was a way to get you back you know we'd do it"  
"I know, but if there's a risk to me I don't care, Jack please talk to the Doctor make him understand I don't belong here" she typed  
"I know Rose but the Doctor says if we open a tear it could implode before you can get through"  
"Jack I don't belong here, I belong with the Doctor"  
"He says your mother is there too"  
"Yes she is, her and dad have made a life together but I'm not part of it"  
"Rose there is no way back" he typed, as he sent the message tears were in his eyes  
If there were a way to get her back he'd be the first to do it. But there wasn't the Doctor said so

"Mickey" typed Rose  
"I'm here Rose" typed Mickey  
"Where is the Doctor?"  
"Inside the TARDIS why?"  
"How did you manage to connect both consoles?" she typed  
"Easy the TARDIS came to find me, I connected her to the Dalek technology"  
Rose sighed, so that's what she meant by Rose having opened a small tear  
She had to keep the link open until it was big enough, she had no idea how she was going to get her but the TARDIS said she would try, she also said the TARDIS was dying without her. Rose wondered what she meant by that.

Days went by; everyday Rose talked to Jack and Mickey. Every time she asked if the Doctor was there the answer was the same, 'he's in the TARDIS'. He wouldn't talk to her anymore.  
Mickey was trying to find a way of bringing Rose back. He was using the TARDIS as a power source. Rose told him about the transport device she had managed to get to work and he was trying to lock onto it. He didn't know that the TARDIS was working against him, she already had a connection with Rose and the time was getting closer.

When Rose finally went home one night, she was more her old self. Jackie noticed the change and took her daughter to one side  
"What's going on Rose?" she asked one night when they were alone  
"Nothing mum"  
"Rose you've got that look in your eye, the same look you used to get when you were with the Doctor"  
"Mum I don't know what you're talking about" she said and diverted her eyes from her mothers face  
"Rose Ann Tyler, now I know there's something going on tell me"  
She took a deep breath  
"I don't belong here mum"  
"Of course you do"  
"No mum I don't, you stepped in to a life that already existed all his friends know you"  
"They know the old Jackie Tyler not me"  
"Same thing, the only Rose they know is that dog, I don't belong here I never existed you did"  
"But everyone has accepted you as our daughter"  
"Everyone but me" she said  
"Tell me what's going on Rose"  
"What if I told you I found a way I could go back," she said  
"You can't the rift is closed for ever"  
"Its not there's a small tear, would you stop me if I could find a way to go through"  
Jackie looked at her daughters face  
"You know I wouldn't, you were always happiest with him"  
Rose smiled at her mother and hugged her  
She told her about the console and the link she had with Mickey.  
"You've got to promise not to tell dad, he'll try to stop me"  
"But Rose, he's your dad"  
"No he's not mum, my dad died when I was born remember"  
"Alright I won't tell him"  
"Thanks mum, you know I love you"  
"I love you too sweetheart, do whatever you must, if you find a way to get back then go"  
"Will you come with me?"  
Jackie shook her head  
"No I have a life here, I have my husband again"

Rose suddenly froze as she heard the now familiar voice in her head  
"Rose Tyler the time is nearly here, I'm coming for you"  
"I'll be waiting" she replied

Mickey was sitting at Kimis workstation showing her how to crack any alien code with a program he had written.  
"You must get the Doctor to leave me," said a voice in his head  
It was the first time the TARDIS had spoke to him without being in physical contact  
"Why" he answered  
"I cannot tell you Mickey Smith"  
"If you want my help I need to know," he said  
"I'm going to get Rose Tyler but I need him to leave me, he'll try to stop me"  
"Will you be able to get her"?  
"I think so the tear is big enough"  
"There's a tear why didn't you tell me"  
"Please Mickey Smith, I must try without Rose Tyler I am dying"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Rose Tyler is part of me, without her I will die"  
"Will you be safe"?  
"Hurry Mickey Smith I must go now," she sounded so frantic  
Mickey turned to Jack  
"Jack we've got to get the Doctor to leave the TARDIS" he said  
"What's so urgent?" he said "he's been in there for days"  
"This is going to sound really weird"  
"Go on" said Jack  
"I can talk to the TARDIS herself, she wants me to make the Doctor leave her"  
"Hang on I thought only the Doctor could communicate directly with the TARDIS"  
"She can communicate with anyone if she wants to, even Rose"  
Jack looked at him and Kimi  
"Erm Kimi could you leave for a moment" said Jack  
Kimi nodded and got up, she went over to where Martha was talking to Donna  
"Alright what's going on"?  
"The TARDIS is dying, she says she needs to go and get Rose otherwise she'll die, Rose is part of her"  
"Does the Doctor know"?  
"No if she de-materialises with him inside he'll try to stop her"  
"So how do we get him out"?  
"I don't know Jack think of something" said Mickey "and quickly she's running out of time"

Jack remembered the basement, there were allsorts of alien technology down there that they had no idea about perhaps the Doctor could help.  
Jack walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor was sitting cross-legged on the floor holding Rose' coat. The tears were running down his cheeks. Jack was startled he'd never seen him cry before  
"Erm Doctor, I need your help"  
"Really" he said surprised  
"Yeah I've got this err alien thing down in the basement I was hoping you'd know what it was"  
"An alien thing eh" said the Doctor still not moving  
"Yeah I'm really worried its dangerous its started making funny whining noises" said Jack he was making this up as he was going along  
"Sounds alien to me"  
"Come look with me Doctor"  
"Oh alright" he said and stood up. He neatly folded Rose's coat and laid it back on the chair.

The second he left the TARDIS and closed the door he heard her in his mind  
"Forgive me" then before he could turn around she de-materialised  
"What the hell" he said, his own TARDIS had just stranded him on earth  
"She'll be back Doc," said Mickey

"I'm coming Rose you are not where you're supposed to be," said the voice in head  
"Mum I've got to go, I love you" she said and ran  
Rose Tyler ran through the streets and towards the Dalek control room. It was just over a mile away from her dad's house. She only hoped she could get there in time. She'd had to go and say goodbye to her mum. Rose ran into the control room, there was nothing unusual  
"I'm here" she puffed  
"I'm coming, it's taking longer than I thought but I'm coming for you Rose Tyler"

Hours past and still nothing happened, every now and then Rose spoke out loud and the TARDIS answered  
"I'm coming"  
Suddenly Rose heard the familiar drone of her engines, she smiled as the TARDIS appeared in front of her  
"Quickly Rose Tyler the tear is closing" she said  
Rose didn't need to be told twice, she ran to the TARDIS and threw open the door and stepped inside. She closed the door and she felt the TARDIS de-materialise immediately  
"Rose Tyler we made it through the rift, I need your help now you must set the controls to return us to Doctor"  
"I don't know how?"  
"Yes you do, you are part of me"  
Rose looked at the console in front of her and suddenly she was pressing buttons and throwing switches. She didn't how she knew but she did, the thought of going back was all she needed.

The Doctor felt lost, his TARDIS had marooned him on earth. The only time she had left him was when the master assumed control. But he was gone; he knew the TARDIS had left on her own. She asked him to forgive her. But why? Where had she gone?

"Do you know where the TARDIS has gone?" he asked Mickey  
Mickey said nothing he just looked at the now dead console  
"The console is dead, I can't get it to work," he said  
"Mickey my own ship marooned me, I want to know why?"  
"She promised she'd try to come back but I can't tell you I told her I wouldn't"  
"Well it doesn't seem to matter anymore does it, without a time lord inside her she'll die" said the Doctor  
"She said she was dying anyway," said Mickey  
"Mickey Smith if you know what's happening you've got to tell me" said the doctor  
"I can't, I promised the TARDIS I wouldn't you'd try to stop her"  
"Well I can't from out here, I can only stop her when I'm inside" he turned on Jack  
"What's going on? There is no alien bomb, you wanted me out of the TARDIS"  
"What have you done?" he demanded  
"I didn't do anything, it was the TARDIS, she said she was dying" said Mickey  
"Do you know where my ship has gone?"  
Mickey nodded, the doctor had a point he couldn't stop her now  
"She said without Rose she would die"  
"It doesn't make sense, she can't travel to a parallel universe"  
"When torchwood fired up this console they created a small tear in the universe its been getting bigger, she's gone to get Rose"  
"But she can't, she won't be able to get back, if by some miracle she manages to reach Rose they won't ever get back"  
"The TARDIS said something about Rose being part of her" said Mickey "what did she mean by that?"  
"How the hell should I know" said the doctor, he was scared for the second time in his 900 year life span he was scared

Jack slumped on the floor  
"What's wrong?" asked the doctor  
Martha ran to him  
"Its alright Jack don't move just breath"  
"I'm not dying Martha I'm ok"  
The doctor smiled, he knew something about Captain Jack Harkness that no one else did, he couldn't die.  
"Doctor remember when the Daleks invaded satellite 5"  
"How could I forget? But what's that got to do with Rose"  
"She looked into the vortex remember, she saved us all"  
"And linked herself to the TARDIS, she left a small piece of her in the vortex"  
"So it makes sense to you now" said Mickey  
"Yes, when I took the vortex from Rose into myself, I left a bit behind"  
"So"  
"So without that piece the TARDIS will die, she's right without Rose she will die"  
"If the TARDIS comes back can you take it from Rose" said Jack  
"I don't know I've never tried, no-one has ever looked into the vortex and survived"

The TARDIS had now been gone for nearly 24 hours. The doctor was frantic. He couldn't imagine never leaving earth again. He was a time lord but without his TARDIS he was stuck.

Everyone else had gone to sleep downstairs but the doctor refused to sleep. He just sat and stared at the spot where his TARDIS had been. He fell asleep when he felt a familiar surge in his 2 hearts. He opened his eyes and there she was his TARDIS was back.  
"I'm sorry," she said  
"Its alright old girl, I know you had to try," he said scrambling to his feet. He needed to touch his ship just to make sure she was really back.  
"Where have you been, I thought you left me" he said lovingly. He opened the door and stepped inside. He knew she had gone to try and bring Rose back, but he didn't think she'd done it.  
"Told you there was a way" screamed Rose and launched herself at the doctor; he caught her and held her close to him.  
"Sorry but the TARDIS said you'd try to stop her" said Rose among her tears  
"She should never have risked such a trip," said the doctor  
"But I'm glad she did" he said still hugging Rose, his Rose she was back  
"Doctor the TARDIS told me something on the way back"  
"She seems to be talking to everyone lately except me" he said to the TARDIS  
"When I looked into the vortex, I entered the heart of the TARDIS"  
"I know, I left a bit behind"  
"I know, I also left a part of me behind in her, I'm permanently fused with TARDIS"  
"I can try to remove the vortex from you"  
Rose shook her head  
"But the vortex will kill you" he said  
"No, she told me everything" she struggled from the doctor's embrace and just held his hands  
"Remember when you said that the day would come when you would leave me, because I will age and you won't"  
"I remember, I said that I couldn't watch someone die that I" he stopped  
"Say it doctor, I know you tried to when you sent me that message before the rift closed"  
"I can't because you'll have to leave I can't watch you die I won't"  
"What if I told you I wouldn't age, well at least not as fast as I normally would"?  
The TARDIS spoke  
"Rose Tyler is part of me, if she stays I can slow her aging process. If she leaves me I will die"  
"You mean"  
"I'm here to stay, the TARDIS can slow my aging process to one in 100 years"  
The doctor just stared at Rose  
"Say it doctor, you don't have to be scared anymore," she said, still holding his hands  
"I love you" he said, Rose stepped into his arms and this time they held each other and knew that nothing would part them. He had what he always wanted, a permanent companion but Rose was much more, so much more.

"Everyone is outside," said the TARDIS suddenly  
Rose took a deep breath. The doctor let her out of his embrace but not of her hand, he'd never let her go again.  
They walked to the door, he opened the door. Mickey was standing next to Jack as the doctor walked out followed by Rose.  
Mickey screamed and ran to her, he almost knocked her flat as he grabbed her. He held her tight  
"I never thought I'd see you again," he said  
"You know me, not even a parallel universe can keep me away" she said laughing, she was so happy  
Mickey finally let her go  
"Do I get a hug?" said Jack  
Rose walked over to him he embrace in a bear hug and swung her through the air  
"So there was a way," he said  
The TARDIS has been talking to me for days through the rift.  
Suddenly Martha appeared with Donna  
"Martha, Donna this is Rose Tyler" said the doctor  
"So you're the one," said Martha stepping forward  
"The one" said Rose puzzled  
"I travelled with the doctor for a while but it was like travelling with a ghost, nothing I did ever mattered I wasn't you"  
"I had that feeling too, I'm the present companion of the doctor" Donna paused and looked at doctor  
"At least I was, doctor I'm sorry I can't do it anymore Jack offered me a job here at torchwood"  
"Are you sure I can take you back home" said the doctor  
"To what, there's no-one there for me"  
Jack turned to Mickey  
"There's a job here for you if you want it"  
"No I have to go back to Australia me and Jake had just found a Cyberman ship when I left, he's probably wondering where the hell I am"  
"I'll take you back to the exact time we left, you must destroy that ship Mickey. You can't let any of that technology survive"  
"Hey Doc you do your job, and leave me to do mine, I've been chasing Dalek and Cyberman tech for 6 years remember"  
The doctor smiled  
"I'm not your tin dog anymore Doc" he said  
"Definitely not, I could program K9 to do as he was told"  
"K9" said Jack  
"Long story"  
"Jack destroy that console, it can never be used again" said the Doctor  
"Will do," said Jack  
The doctor turned to Mickey  
"You coming or staying here" he said  
"I'm coming but only as far as Australia"  
"We'll take you back," said Rose  
"Bye Jack"  
"Never goodbye Rose, not anymore" he said  
He hugged her.  
"Mickey keep in touch" he said and through him a pager "If you need torchwood at any time, connect that a computer"  
Mickey nodded and pocketed the pager.

The three of them entered the TARDIS. They de-materialised and minutes later they were in Australia at the exact time they left.  
"Mickey" said the TARDIS  
"I know I'll fix you before I leave" he knelt under the console and pulled out a load of wires.  
"There done," he said a few minutes later and came back out, he laughed as the TARDIS spoke only to him  
"She says please don't keep re-wiring her there's nothing wrong?"  
The doctor laughed and stroked the console.  
As Mickey and Rose hugged their farewells. They heard a voice from outside  
"Mickey smith are you in there?"  
"Its Jake" said Mickey "I'd better go"  
He walked to the door.  
"Doctor I need to walk on my planet just for a minute" said Rose  
"Alright we can have tea"  
"Tea" said Rose  
"There's a snack van outside" he said  
Mickey opened the door and stepped out into the bright Australian sunshine  
"What were you doing running off like that"?  
"Sorry the TARDIS wanted my help"  
"So help them after we've dealt with the ship" said Jake  
"Jake it's a time machine remember, I'm back"  
"But I just this second saw you walk in there"  
The doctor followed him out  
"Hello again" he said  
"Doctor" said Jake then his mouth opened as Rose stepped out  
"How, she was sucked into the void she died"  
"No I didn't I went to your world" said Rose  
"It's a long story I'll tell some day," said Mickey "come on"  
"Mickey wait" said the TARDIS  
"What's wrong?" he said  
"This will destroy the cyber ship," she said and a small disc materialised in her doorway  
"What is it?" he asked the doctor  
"Dalekanium, a Dalek bomb, be very careful, you can control its blast area too little and it won't destroy anything too much and you'll destroy Australia"  
Mickey picked up the bomb  
"Its ready to use, place it in the centre of the ship, it has a 2 minute timer" said the TARDIS  
"She set it for me" he said out loud  
"Then go Mickey Smith," said the doctor  
He nodded, hugged Rose once more time, then turned to Jake  
"Come on let's finish this," he said  
"Right" said Jake and they left  
Leaving the doctor and Rose alone.  
"They sell chips," said the doctor  
Rose smiled  
"I haven't had chips for years" she said  
They ran hand in hand to the snack van and ordered 2 portions of chips and 2 teas. 


End file.
